prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kotozume Yukari/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art YukariToei.png|Official profile of Yukari from Toei's website MacaronToei.png|Official profile of Cure Macaron from Toei's website PatisserieYukariToei.png|Official profile of Yukari in her patisserie outfit from Toei's website YukariWinterUniformToei.png|Official profile of Yukari in her school uniform from Toei's website Yukari Summer Clothes.png|Official profile of Yukari in her summer outfit from Toei's website Yukari Winter Outfit.png|Official profile of Yukari in her winter outfit from Toei's website MacaronHeader.jpg|Macaron's header image from Toei's website Imagedffvw.png|Cure Macaron's Offical Profile Yukari Asahi.PNG|Yukari's official profile from TV Asahi MacaronAsahi.PNG|Cure Macaron's official profile from TV Asahi KKPCALM concept art 1.07-Kotozume Yukari.png|Concept art for Kotozume Yukari from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.08-Cure Macaron.png|Concept art for Cure Macaron from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM-concept art 2.12-Young Yukari.png|Concept art for Yukari as a child, from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM-concept art 2.14a-Kotozume Yukari (Japanese clothes).png|Concept art for Yukari's Japanese clothes from episode 16 img_chara_01_04.png|Cure Macaron's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Macaron KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Visual of Cure Macaron from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! movie poster Yukari Movie Profile.png|Yukari's profile from the movie's website Macaron A La Mode.png|Profile of Macaron in her A La Mode Style ALaModeStyleMacaron.png|Macaron in A La Mode Style Profile of Cure Macaron.png|Second visual for Cure Macaron from Toei Animation KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-03c-Kotozume Yukari casual clothes.png|Yukari in casual clothes, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-04c-Kotozume Yukari coat.png|Yukari in coat, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-06c-Kotozume Yukari dress.png|Yukari in dress, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-08b-Cure Macaron animal form.png|Cure Macaron's panda form, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-12-Cure Macaron.png|Cure Macaron from the movie's Bluray art gallery Profile of Cure Macaron for Pretty Cure Super Stars.png|Cure Macaron's profile from Pretty Cure Super Stars! Cure Macaron Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Macaron's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Macaron Pose.png|Cure Macaron's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Macaron.png|Infant Cure Macaron profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureMacaronMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Macaron from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Profile of Cure Macaron form Pretty Cure Miracle Universe.png|Cure Macaron's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Cure Macaron Setting Design.jpg|Official design notes on the character design of Cure Macaron Screenshots Kotozume Yukari KKYukari1.png|Yukari's first appearance in episode 1 KKPCALM 04 Yukari laughing at Ichika.png|Yukari laughing at Ichika's jump KKPCALM05-Yukari petting 3-star Kitty.png|Petting the Three-star Kitty KKPCALM05 Himari shows a picture of Yukari in a yearbook.jpg|Yukari's picture in Himari's yearbook KKPCALM05 Yukari is good in English.jpg|Yukari is good in reading English KKPCALM05 Yukari is good in gymnastics.jpg|Yukari is good in gymnastics KKPCALM05 Yukari twirling her hair.jpg|Yukari twirling her own hair KKPCALM05 Yukari playing a crane game.jpg|Yukari playing a crane game KKPCALM05 Young Yukari.jpg|Young Yukari KKPCALM Yukari Sweets Pact mirror.png|Yukari about to use the Sweets Pact to transform KKPCALM08 Yukari's handy with kirakiraru.png|Yukari's quite handy with Kirakiraru KKPCALM08 Yukari didn't say she wanted to do a shop.png|Yukari didn't say she wanted to do a shop KKPCALM08 Yukari talking to Aoi.png|Yukari talking to Aoi KKPCALM08 Yukari counter.png|Yukari behind the new counter KKPCALM08 Yukari Akira KiraPati uniforms.png|Yukari and Akira in their KiraPati uniforms KKPCALM10 Yukari glow.png|Yukari talking to the customers KKPCALM10 Yukari popular reading.png|Yukari's popularity: reading KKPCALM10 Yukari popular tennis.png|Yukari's popularity: tennis KKPCALM10 Yukari popular pretty.png|Yukari's popularity: beauty KKPCALM10 Yukari knows the necklace looks good on her.png|Yukari knows that the necklace looks good on her KKPCALM10_-_Yukari_carried_away.png|Yukari being carried away KKPCALM10 Akira Yukari to the rescue.png|Akira and Yukari come to save their friends KKPCALM 16 Yukari in her kimono.png|Yukari in her kimono KKPCALM 16 Yukari smiles again.png|Yukari smiles again KKPCALM 18 Yukari caught Bibury.png|Yukari caught Bibury KKPCALM 18 Bibury distress.png|Bibury tries to get Iru back from Yukari KKPCALM 18 Bibury drawing.png|Yukari holding up a drawing of Bibury that Yukari's fanclub produced KKPCALM 23 Amused Yukari.png|Yukari is amused at Pikario KKPCALM25-Yukari petting Pekorin.png|Petting Pekorin KKPCALM25-Yukari asks Akira to dance.png|Yukari asks Akira to dance with her KKPCALM25-Yukari & Akira dancing.png|Dancing with Akira KKPCALM25-Yukari&Akira watch as prince Nata falls in the pool.png|Caught by Akira KKPCALM25-Yukari runs away scared that Akira is getting too close.png|Yukari runs away scared that Akira is getting too close KKPCALM25-Yukari shyly holds Akira's hand.png|Awkwardly holding Akira's hand KKPCALM25-Yukari confesses she's awful.png|Yukari confesses that she's not so wonderful as everyone thinks she is KKPCALM25-Yukari is told by Akira to be more honest about her feelings.png|Akira tells Yukari to be more honest about her feelings KKPCALM25-Yukari worried for Chocolat.png|Worried for Chocolat KKPCALM25-Yukari hears Chocolat say she loves her.png|Yukari hears Chocolat say she loves her KKPCALM25-Yukari holding back tears.png|Holding back tears KKPCALM25-Yukari crying.png|Crying when Chocolat is safe KKPCALM25-Yukari crying in Chocolat's embrace.png|Crying in Chocolat's embrace KKPCALM25-Yukari tells prince Nata she wants to stay with Akira.png|Yukari tells prince Nata she wants to stay with Akira KKPCALM 26 Yukari with Pekorin.png|Yukari relaxing KKPCALM29-Yukari&Akira English lesson.png|Studying English together with Akira KKPCALM29-Yukari troubled wind.png|Looking troubled KKPCALM29-Yukari tickles Himari.png|Tickling Himari KKPCALM29-Yukari nyaa 2.png|Yukari is just like a cat KKPCALM29-Yukari in garden.png|Sitting in her grandma's garden KKPCALM29-Yukari looking at Akira.png|Looking surprised at Akira KKPCALM29-Yukari playing with her hair.png|Playing with her hair KKPCALM29-Young Yukari appears.png|A younger version of Yukari appeared inside Elisio's mirror KKPCALM29-Young Yukari confused by Macaron's words.png|The younger Yukari is confused by Macaron's words KKPCALM29-Young Yukari cries in Macaron's embrace.png|Young Yukari cries in Macaron's embrace KKPCALM36-Yukari equestrian battle.png|Participating in the cavalry battle on sports day KKPCALM37-Halloween Yukari and Aoi.png|Dressed up for Halloween KKPCALM37-Yukari with her crystal cat.png|Staring out into the night together with her crystal cat KKPCALM39-Yukari teaching fairies.png|Teaching fairies to make sweets KKPCALM42-Yukari Akira pajama.png|Yukari and Akira in sleepwear KKPCALM43-Yukari casually turns down the modeling offer.png|Casually turning down an offer by a modeling agent KKPCALM43-Yukari&Akira watching Ciel.png|Watching Ciel being chased by TV people KKPCALM43-Yukari happy for Himari.png|Smiling at Himari KKPCALM45-Yukari assures Pekorin they'll always be together.png|Holding Pekorin KKPCALM45-Ciel is a very strict teacher.png|Being taught how to make macarons perfectly by Ciel KKPCALM45-Yukari tells her grandmother she has decided to go.png|During a tea ceremony KKPCALM45-Yukari says she wants to study sweets more.png|Announcing that she's going to study overseas KKPCALM45-Yukari bows in thanks to everyone.png|Bowing in thanks KKPCALM45-Pekorin upset with Yukari.png|Being told by Pekorin she's mean to go away KKPCALM45-Yukari thanks Ichika.png|Holding Pekorin Kkpcalm45_ichika_and_yukari.jpg|Being hugged by Ichika KKPCALM45-Yukari smiling at Akira.png|Smiling at Akira KKPCALM45-Yukari comforting Aoi Himari Ichika.png|Comforting Aoi, Himari and Ichika KKPCALM45-Yukari comforting Pekorin.png|Comforting Pekorin Yukarialsonoticesthecream.png|Yukari notices the cream KKPCALM47-Yukari doesn't know what tea ceremony means.png|Yukari doesn't remember what tea ceremony means KKPCALM47-Yukari with crystal cat.png|Returned to her senses by her crystal cat KKPCALM47 Yukari Beauty and Excitement.png|Yukari transforming in episode 47 KKPCALM49-Yukari abroad photo.png|Photos of Yukari's adventures while studying abroad KKPCALM49-Yukari appears.png|Yukari offers to take Hana to KiraPati KKPCALM49-Yukari patisserie uniform.png|Yukari wearing her KiraPati uniform again KKPCALM49-Yukari tickles Ichika's secret out.png|Tickling Ichika to get her to reveal a secret KKPCALM49-Yukari grown up 2.png|Future Yukari Yukari pointing out their clothes are too big now.png|Yukari pointing out their clothes are too big now Cure Macaron KKPCALM05 Cure Macaron's pose.jpg|Cure Macaron's pose Macaron during the battle.jpg|Macaron ready for battle Maquillion_vs_Macaron.jpg|Macaron kneeling on Maquillon KKPCALM 05 Maquillon and Macaron.png|Cure Macaron scratching Maquillon's chin KKPCALM06 Macaron is here.png|Macaron appears during episode 6 KKPCALM06 Macaron blown away.png|Macaron gets blown away by Bitard's attack KKPCALM Team pose-Chocolat Macaron swoop.png|Macaron and Chocolat swooping down for the team pose after transforming KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Macaron posing with the other Cures KKPCALM08 Macaron attacks.png|Macaron attacking in episode 8 KKPCALM09 Gelato Macaron tell Cookacookie off.png|Macaron with Gelato KKPCALM09 Gelato saved by Macaron.png|Macaron saves Gelato KKPCALM10 Macaron returns Tarton's attack.png|Macaron returns Tarton's attack KKPCALM10 Macaron kirakiraru.png|Macaron uses her attack KKPCALM10 Tarton caught by Chocolat Macaron.png|Macaron and Chocolat capture Tarton KKPCALM10 Macaron spinning kirakiraru.png|Macaron gets ready to spin KKPCALM10 Chocolat Macaron pose.png|Macaron and Chocolat after defeating Tarton KKPCALM11 Macaron mocking Maquillon.jpg|Macaron mocks Maquillon in episode 11 KKPCALM11 Macaron and Chocolat attack the fused monster.jpg|Macaron and Chocolat attack the fusion of the thieves KKPCALM_12_Macaron_vs_Giulio.png|Cure Macaron fights Julio KKPCALM16 Macaron and Giulio prepare to fight.jpg|Macaron begins to duel against Julio in episode 16 KKPCALM 16 Actually no sister.png|Macaron reveals that she has no sister to Julio KKPCALM16 Macaron meows.jpg|Macaron meowing KKPCALM 16 Macaron after the fight.png|Macaron after fighting Julio KKPCALM29-Macaron and her mirror image.png|Macaron sees a dark image of herself in Elisio's mirror KKPCALM29-Macaron acknowledges her dark side.png|Macaron acknowledges the darkness inside her KKPCALM29-Macaron talking to young Yukari.png|Smiling at her younger self KKPCALM29-Macaron tells young Yukari she loves her.png|Macaron tells her younger self that she loves her KKPCALM29-Chocolat caught Macaron.png|Caught by Chocolat KKPCALM29-Chocolat&Macaron lean.png|Dancing with Chocolat in battle KKPCALM39-Angry Macaron attacks Grave.png|Attacking Grave in anger KKPCALM40-Macaron ready to make sweets.png|Ready to make sweets to save Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Macaron playing with kirakiraru creamer.png|Playing with kirakiraru with her Kirakiraru Creamer KKPCALM40-Macaron determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Riding into battle on her crystal cat KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Macaron Chocolat dressed up.png|Dressed up for Fantastic Animale KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Macaron shoot.png|On her crystal cat during Fantastic Animale KKPCALM45-Macaron nyaa on car hood.png|Posing on the hood of Grave's car KKPCALM45-Chocolat Macaron smile.png|Smiling at Chocolat KKPCALM45-Macaron tells Elisio to give up.png|Telling Elisio to give up KKPCALM46-Macaron joins Whip against Noir.png|Attacking Noir with her Candy Rod KKPCALM46-Macaron À La Mode closeup.png|À La Mode style closeup KKPCALM48-Macaron says she wants to make her excitement shine more.png|Defying Elisio KKPCALM48-Chocolat Macaron closeup 2.png|Closeup of Chocolat and Macaron KKPCALM48-Chocolat Macaron À La Mode.png|Transforming into À La Mode style KKPCALM48-Macaron Fantastic Animale Special.png|Performing Fantastic Animale Special KKPCALM48-Macaron bubble frustrated.png|Frustrated that everyone is going to disappear inside Elisio KKPCALM48-Macaron Chocolat Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru.png|Shouting "Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru" while recreating the world KKPCALM48-Macaron Chocolat recreating the Earth with love.png|Recreating the Earth with everyone's love KKPCALM48-Macaron playing with kirakiraru.png|Playing with kirakiraru while recreating the world cure-chocolat-cure-macaron.jpg|Doing a combo move with Chocolat in Miracle Universe Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode